falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tek-Lords
If they knew of their existence, the Brotherhood of Steel might regard the Tek-Lords as a terrific proof of the necessity of the Brotherhood's own existence. Enthralled by Pre-War technology and only vaguely aware of its proper use and maintenance, the Tek-Lords are quite possibly as dangerous to themselves as they are to their enemies. History The Tek-Lords do not have the history of battle common to other mercenary bands in the Corpse, for they're not cut from the same cloth. The original Tek-Lords were a group of Scraphounds from Sweetsteppes who had a falling out with the larger body of the tribe and set off to the east. They survived for a time in Four Seasons, where their experiences immersed them in mysterious technology they had little frame of reference for. Those who survived were changed men; equipped with barely functioning devices of great power, only the vaguest hint of how to operate them, and a clue to greater possible power: Truax Field. The Tek-Lords migrated once again, this time south to The Corpse. With their incredible weaponry they made a splash on the battlefield, but as their tech was unreliable and they were amateurs compared to the hardened warriors already residing there; they quickly hit a snag in their plans. They foolishly antagonized both the Blues and the Greens, unaware that the former controlled the territory where their precious Truax Field lay and that the latter might have been their best allies against the Blues. They managed to push into the territory of the Aggies and take the sodden ruins of the city's Texas A&M University campus for themselves. From the old center of learning, they plot against the Blues even as they try to secure more technology for their own use. Activities & Interests The Tek-Lords collect technology, regardless of its purpose or state of repair. They don't simply horde it, however, they use it even if they don't know its proper function. Anything with flashing lights or that makes noise is favored, and energy weapons are revered. Though they have only limited knowledge of how to properly use and care for their machines, they are quite adept at jury-rigging their scrap materials into new things; more than one Corpse mercenary has been fatally distracted by Tek-Lord noisemakers or horribly maimed by clever traps. The group also frequently finds itself in need of medical supplies and new recruits as they have a very poor sense of shop safety and they respect the power of technology with a fervor that leaves little time to respect its potential danger. There's more than one Tek-Lord with a cybernetic appendage of some kind, though overly complicated, non-cybernetic prosthetic limbs are far more common. Their specific interest in the Corpse is the old US Navy facilities such as Truax Field, which they hope to occupy and plunder. Membership There are currently some twenty-five Tek-Lords, of which fifteen are founding members from Sweetsteppes. Additionally, there's a fluctuating number of initiates; fatalities from battles and technology-related accidents tend to make the number of these foolhardy souls hover at around nine. Finally, they have a mostly operational Sentry Bot with a Gatling Laser and Missile Launcher, instantly recognizable for its gaudy paint scheme and malfunctioning speakers. Because of the trouble they have to adjust its programming, they only load the launcher when they specifically intend for the robot to use it so as not to risk the robot shooting rockets into a Tek-Lord melee or wasting missiles indiscriminately. Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Mercenaries